


Amaranto y miel...

by Antauge



Series: A través de las eras... [1]
Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: Anhelo, Dioses siendo dioses, Homoerotismo - Freeform, Incesto divino... no existe el incesto divino, M/M, orgia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antauge/pseuds/Antauge
Summary: Las ofrendas y oraciones tenían esta curiosa cualidad, más aún cuando eran tan frecuentes. Durante todo el mes, Huitzilopochtli dejaba esta estela de dulce fragancia a donde fuera, pero no era al único al que durante el Tóxcatl se le alzaba una estatua de amaranto ni el único del que brotaba el perfume.Por un mes, Tezcatlipoca no olía a copal arrastrado por el frío viento de la noche.
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca
Series: A través de las eras... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144910
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Amaranto y miel...

**Author's Note:**

> Cuatro puntos rápidos y un extra...
> 
> Huautli: Especie de amaranto. Se encuentra en Norteamérica y Sudamérica. Es una de las tres especies de amaranto cultivadas como fuente de grano.
> 
> Coyolxauhqui: En uno de los mitos sobre el nacimiento de Huitzilopochtli, narra que Coyolxauhqui, furiosa al sospechar que su madre, Coatlicue, estaba embarazada de un desconocido (la cual en realidad fue embarazada por una bola de plumas que cayó desde el cielo y guardó en su vientre), guio a sus hermanos (los cuatrocientos surianos) hacia Coatepec, donde se encontraba su progenitora, para matarla, y así redimir la ofensa pero muere a manos del dios recién nacido; obviamente aquí ha sido adaptado. 
> 
> Tlazoltéotl: de origen Huasteco, que en la mitología mexica es la diosa de la lujuria y de los amores ilícitos, señora del sexo, de la carnalidad y de las transgresiones morales, es una de las "esposas" de Tezcatlipoca durante las fiestas. 
> 
> Tóxcatl: Es el quinto mes del calendario civil Cempohualli mexica, esta veintena de días estaba dedicada a Tezcatlipoca y Huitzilopochtli. Eran fiestas de gran importancia en la ciudad para una mejor explicación pueden visitar : https://www.cronica.com.mx/notas-toxcatl_la_celebracion_para_la__formacion_de_un_tlatoani_mexica-1157407-2020
> 
> Quinto punto Quetzalcóatl no es un pan blandito el mismo lo advirtió a Yaotl: Haces bien en temerme también...

**Amaranto y miel...**

* * *

_Hay veces que no quiero ni tocarte_  
_Hay veces que quisiera ahogarte en un grito_  
_y olvidarme de esa imagen tuya,_  
_pero no me atrevo._

"La Celula que explota" Caifanes

* * *

Huitzilopochtli no gustaba realmente de este peculiar aroma, eso Quetzalcóatl podía decirlo con sólo ver al más joven de los Cuatro Señores fruncir levemente el ceño.

¡Oh!, estaba seguro de que Huitzilopochtli amaba las ofrendas y la llegada del quinto mes, Tóxcatl, junto a todas las festividades que eso conllevaba.

"Es el huautli", decía mientras arrugaba la nariz como si fuera un pequeño mortal de cinco años, "es demasiado fuerte".

Ambos sabían que tenía más que ver con Coyolxauhqui, única diosa que alguna vez rechazó abiertamente el liderazgo de los Cuatro. Huitzilopochtli había danzado por cuatrocientos días en batalla singular con ella y él apostaba un año de sacrificios a que se arrepentía. Su pequeño hermano aún lamentaba haber tenido que abatir a la diosa en aquel campo de amaranto, pero no había mucho que Huitzilopochtli pudiera hacer por alguien que se había alzado en armas contra ellos.

Una lástima. 

Él entendía el desagrado del Señor del Sur por el aroma a maíz tostado, amaranto y miel que las fiestas de Tóxcatl traían, sobre todo como éste que se pegaba a la piel.

Las ofrendas y oraciones tenían esta curiosa cualidad, más aún cuando eran tan frecuentes. Durante todo el mes, Huitzilopochtli dejaba esta estela de dulce fragancia a donde fuera, pero no era al único al que durante el Tóxcatl se le alzaba una estatua de amaranto ni el único del que brotaba el perfume. 

Por un mes, Tezcatlipoca no olía a copal arrastrado por el frío viento de la noche.

Amaranto, miel, el aroma afrutado del pulque curado en el aliento y, si te acercabas lo suficiente, una nota de algo más en la piel: esencia derramada en el acto de placer puro.

Placer del propio Tezcatlipoca y de otros que dejaban una marca en el dios, en ofrenda y reverencia. 

Era un mes en que se referían al dios de la noche como Ichoacán Tzintli, el misericordioso. Qué complaciente era Tezcatlipoca en estos días y él, por su parte —podía reconocerlo abiertamente—, estaba algo irritable.

Colmillos siempre visibles. 

Silbantes palabras. 

Sus propios emisarios y los dioses menores bajo su dominio lo evitaban en estas fechas o procuraban realizar sus tareas lo más rápido posible. 

Quetzalcóatl no se consideraba a sí mismo cruel, su afecto hacia los mortales era real, ¿no había ido al mismo Mictlan por los huesos para recrearlos?, ¿no sangró por ellos? No era cruel, pero tampoco todo en él era benevolencia y, cuando a finales de Tóxcatl el aroma dulce era ahogado por el de sangre de la ofrenda, la paz volvía a él.

Esta noche, sin embargo, las fiestas alcanzaban el frenesí, y aún faltaban cinco días para que la tranquilidad regresara.

Esta noche en especial la energía recorría la ciudad como no lo había hecho en décadas.

Las calles como venas palpitando en poder, y el poder que lo había traído aquí, arrastrado por la corriente de vida que se estaba gestando en este axis.

Desenfrenada creación de este lado de la plaza, pero Huitzilopochtli estaba fallando en ofrecer contra peso a la balanza en el otro templo, y ese desequilibrio —su propio impulso de traer orden al caos— lo trajo aquí.

Pulsante canción bajo la piel.

Tezcatlipoca lo trajo aquí, ligados como estaban en este ciclo.

Entendía muy bien el desagrado de Huitzilopochtli por el aroma del amaranto, y muy dentro, tal vez a lo que ocurría aquí.

Cómo se quebraba la voluntad ante el impulso.

Apenas lanzó una mirada al mar de cuerpos entrelazados.

No fue la desnudez ni los sonidos lo que aceleró su sangre.

No fue la música que llegaba desde afuera ni el incienso relajante, cuya intención era obviamente alargar la noche.

Tampoco el pico de energía que se creó en el clímax del avatar de Tezcatlipoca, aunque sus ojos se detuvieron en el joven para seguir el arco que hacía su espalda antes de derrumbarse sobre el pecho del compañero. Quizás se quedó absorto en la expresión de placer, en las gotas de sudor y semilla deslizándose por los poderosos muslos del guerrero destinado a morir, pero no fue eso lo que le agitó.

En el fondo del templo, en el oratorio, el dios a quien se consagraban todos estos humanos, alcanzaba uno de los tantos puntos altos que se supone tendría esta noche.

Apartando la vista de los mortales se invitó así mismo al corazón del complejo, pero no encontró lo que esperaba.

Todos los dioses sabían —murmuraban entre impúdicas risas las diosas— que Tezcatlipoca no tenía problemas en dar libremente afecto a sus elegidos, favoreciendo a sus guerreros por sobre todos los demás, algunos de esos amados llegaban a ser elevados a dioses pequeños.

Esperaba encontrar algo parecido a lo que ocurría afuera, una escena más íntima quizás, menos frenesí, con algún avatar anterior o las cuatro "esposas" complaciendo al Señor del Norte, idea que le revolvía el estómago.

No encontró lo que suponía.

No había ningún emisario ni esposa aquí, pero tampoco el dios que esperaba. 

Había una ofrenda sobre el altar y un perfume pesado en el aire.

Tomó una respiración profunda dejando que la fragancia llenara sus pulmones, que se grabara bien en ellos, que luego escapó de su pecho como un siseo alertando al sacrificio.

Ojos claros como dos espejos de plata bruñida se centraron en él. No hubo reconocimiento en ellos, su dueño continuó con la expresión relajada de quien acaba de alcanzar el clímax: con la respiración agitada, temblando ante los espasmos que aún le recorrían, vaciada la prueba sobre el vientre. 

Las plumas en su espalda se agitaron y los colmillos salieron de su escondite en busca de un enemigo, pero no había nadie más que ellos dos aquí, ningún oponente ni interrupción. 

Cualquier placer la ofrenda lo alcanzó sin ayuda.

—¿ _Tú_?— La pregunta iba preñada con incredulidad ahora que lo reconocía.

—¿Por qué la sorpresa?, fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí, _hermano_ … 

—No me llames de esa forma… —Tezcatlipoca ordenó incorporándose a medias. 

Hermanos, ciertamente jamás se habían visto como tal el uno al otro, ¿cierto?.

La palabra siempre fue de dientes hacia afuera.

Fue una idea que le hizo sonreír mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, desvaneciendo las preciosas vestiduras con cada paso.

Sus hermanos eran Huitzilopochtli, Xolotl y en alguna media Xipétotec, pero nunca Tezcatlipoca. 

Se repelían y atraían demasiado en este tambaleante equilibrio que diera vida a este nuevo mundo como para llamarlo hermano.

Enemigo.

Opuesto.

Complemento. 

—¿Querido? ¿suena mejor así?. —Subió al altar, reclamando para sí el espacio vacío entre los muslos, como ocurrió tiempo atrás en Tollan. Por un momento, le pareció ver el poder fulgurar en los ojos pálidos, como si estuviera listo para arrojarlo lejos cuando con su mano izquierda tomó la rodilla de Tezcatiploca para hacerse de más espacio, pero el momento pasó y volvió un brillo diferente. La sensación de poder fue como otro trago embriagante, pues Tezcatlipoca era más alto, con una apariencia más amenazante, pero aquí estaba justo bajo él: temblando, piel oscura hirviendo, labios entreabiertos. Dócil. Esta vez tuvo que reír, aunque por lo bajo para no incitar el odio del otro dios. Tomó con su mano libre uno de los mechones negros desparramados en el lecho de piedra, eran lo suficientemente largos para que no tuviera que inclinarse por completo si quería aspirar la fragancia en ellos.—¿Con qué han llenado el incienso tus sacerdotes?.

Había una mezcla potente allí, una que posiblemente iba mejor con Tlazoltéotl y dejaba pálida a Xochiquetzal.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido antes de que el mundo girara.

Ahora era su espalda la que estaba contra el altar y el otro dios sentado sobre él. Peso distribuido en parte sobre sus piernas y vientre, mientras manos con uñas como garras sobre el pecho lo empujaban hacia abajo evitando que se incorporara.

—Quetzalcóatl, no estás aquí para hablar, estás aquí para complacerme, ¿no es así?. 

Ni siquiera él podría negar la belleza de Tezcatlipoca aún sin las hermosas joyas. Sobre él y sólo para sus ojos. La luz de las teas le daba un resplandor diferente al mayor, más suave, con el cabello desparramado sobre los hombros y la expresión altiva.

Estaba a punto de llamarlo príncipe, uno malcriado debía agregar, cuando el otro movió las caderas tallando el cuerpo en los lugares correctos.

Lo que brotó de sus labios fue un jadeo y los colmillos se asomaron entre la sonrisa de Tezcatlipoca que se hizo predadora. 

Allí estaba la canción de nuevo.

Como tambores frenéticos.

Clavó colmillos y garras en la carne del otro. Bebió sangre y semilla. Los pequeños gemidos y los gritos. Los espasmos del placer y las miradas de desdén. Lo tomó una y otra y otra vez hasta extinguir el fuego y hambre de Tezcatlipoca, lo tomó de nuevo para sí hasta quedar saciado. 

El fin de las fiestas de Tóxcatl los encontró sobre el altar hechos un ovillo el uno contra el otro, cabeza contra cabeza.

Una repetición de lo ocurrido en la creación del nuevo mundo, cuando agotados tras la tarea de vencer a Cipactli, se habían derrumbado uno al lado del otro y dormido por cuarenta días. 

Aun cuando había regresado a la forma que tanto le favorecía a Tezcatlipoca —cabellos cortos y facciones duras— no lucía tan amenazante mientras dormía. 

Craso error.

Era una tentación y una trampa.

Jamás debía confiar en espejos y humos, pero Tezcatlipoca no iba a despertar hasta que la sangre del sacrificio corriera escaleras abajo. 

Era seguro buscar el calor, enredarse alrededor del cuerpo de su contraparte y encontrar cobijo entre los brazos, una almohada donde descansar la cabeza bajo el mentón del otro. 

Y con ese último pensamiento, se sumergió en el sueño profundo saboreando los vestigios de armonía entre los dos.

**&**


End file.
